The mission of the Penn ADCC is to increase research and education on AD, related dementias, normal brain aging and mild cognitive impairment (MCI), as well as support development of better diagnostics and preventions/treatments for AD and related disorders. The Penn ADCC provides research training, stimulates new research on normal aging and neurodegenerative dementias as well as development of novel techniques to address the challenges of conducting research on these disorders. The Penn ADCC is a highly interdisciplinary and seamlessly integrated Center with 5 Cores that collaborate extensively with other investigators at and beyond Penn, including the NIH/NIA funded AD Centers (ADCs), NACC, AD Cooperative Study (ADCS), AD Education and Referral (ADEAR) Center, the AD Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), AD Genetics Consortium (ADGC) and other NIH/public/private initiatives on AD, related disorders and healthy brain aging. The Aims of the Penn ADCC are implemented through: 1) Administrative Core A to oversee and direct the activities of the ADCC;2) Clinical Core B to recruit, follow and study subjects with AD, MCI or related disorders and controls;3) Data Management and Biostatistics Core C to provide data management and biostatistical expertise;4) Neuropathology, Genetics and Biomarker Core D to establish postmortem diagnoses on ADCC subjects, and bank CNS tissues, DNA and biofluids from ADCC subjects for diagnostic studies and research;5) Education, Recruitment and Retention Core E to develop, implement and monitor recruitment and retention programs and ensure that the ADCC team as well as patients and families have up to- date knowledge of AD and related diseases;6) Pilot Grant Program to stimulate novel research on AD and related disorders;7) Collaborations with other investigators at and beyond Penn to improve diagnostics and treatments for AD and related disorders as well as increase understanding of these conditions and promote healthy brain aging. In summary, the Penn ADCC contributes to US and global strategies to meet the worldwide challenges of rapidly aging populations and the epidemic of AD and related disorders. In alignment with NIA RFA-AG-11- 005, the Penn ADCC accomplishes its mission in the renewal period through research on AD and related disorders as well as normal aging and through education to increase understanding of these disorders and their global effects.